


Boredom

by SlayerFest98



Series: Destiel Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerFest98/pseuds/SlayerFest98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is bored so Cas comes and takes him on an impromptu date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

Dean got up from Bobby’s couch, grabbing another book from his seemingly endless shelf, stopping to lean against the door frame, flicking through the pages. He was so bored. Sure this was kinda important considering the impending end of the world due to Lucifer rising but still, this was too much bookishness for him.

Dean’s thoughts idly wandered to Cas and the last night they had spent time together. That had been a good night; the way Cas had been laid out before him, his for the taking. He smirked as he thought of the delicious sounds Cas had made as Dean sucked him off, two fingers scissoring him open as the angel quivered around his digits…

“You’re smiling way too much over there! Get your mind outta the gutter boy!” Bobby said.

“Are you thinkin about Cas?” Sam teased in a sing-song voice from behind the desk.

Dean scoffed, “No! He’s not the only thing I ever think about!”

As Dean finished speaking, there was a rush of wings next to him and he turned to look at Cas, “You need to stop thinking so loudly, Dean. You’re making me blush.”

Sam laughed heartily, not even trying to hide the smug grin on his moose-face. Dean glared bitterly at him before turning to Cas and taking his hand, “Sorry baby, I was bored. Did I get you in trouble?”

Cas huffed, “No more than usual.” Cas leaned in close and kissed Dean slowly and thoroughly on the lips. Dean chuckled into the angel’s mouth, never getting tired of how desperately Cas needed him.

Dean brought his thumb to Cas’ chin, tilting his face for better access when Bobbly cleared his throat obnoxiously, “If you guys wanna make out you go do it elsewhere. Some of us have work to do.”

“Yeah, and some of us just ate lunch!” Sam quipped with a snort.

Dean gave him a bitch face, “Bite me!”

Sam threw his hands in the air, “I’ll leave that to Cas!”

“Hmm, there’s a thought…” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear before his tongue flicked out to taste him, making Dean smirk as he wrapped an arm around the angel to pull him closer. “You know, if you’re hindering rather than helping here you could come out with me for an hour or so.”

Dean smiled at Cas, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Asking implies not knowing the answer,” Cas murmured.

“You’re in a cheeky mood today aren’t you?” Dean chuckled. He looked over at Sam and whined sarcastically, “Mom, can I go out with Cas tonight?”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Be back before midnight and use protection.”

The brothers laughed before Cas took flight and the couple landed in an instant on the edge of a giant chasm. Dean recoiled with a gasp as he took in the spectacular sight of the Grand Canyon from their perch on one of the tiniest outcrops right in the middle of the great crack in the earth.

Dean huffed a laugh of disbelief as he looked out over the canyon which was covered in white snow. The contrast if the snow against the red rock was beautiful. Dean looked at where they were standing and saw a picnic rug with food and drinks set out neatly.

He gazed at Cas in disbelief, “You did all this?”

Cas smiled, “I’m an Angel, remember? It was nothing really. I just wanted to do something romantic for you.”

Dean smiled, brushing his lips to Cas’ cheek as they sat down side by side, “So, the Grand Canyon huh? Is there any particular reason for this venue?”

Cas shook his head as he handed Dean a bottle of his favourite beer, “Not really. It’s just… no, it’s stupid really.”

“Okay now you have to tell me!” Dean exclaimed, scooting into Cas’ personal space and resting his chin on the angel’s shoulder.

Cas sighed, “My Father created many amazing things when he made this world, many wonders and magical places that he gifted Earth with, and this is one of my favourites. It’s so vast and it’s constantly shifting and changing.”

He turned to look at Dean, “This is my favourite of all my Father’s creations except one.”

“Oh yeah? And which one is that then?” Dean asked.

Cas didn’t reply, merely stared at him with those blue eyes and a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, come on man, you’re gonna make me blush with all this chick flick stuff!” Dean replied, turning his face away from the angel as the implication of Cas’ words sunk in, not because he was blushing. Not at all.

“This place, it reminds me of you in a way,” Cas said, moving behind Dean and wrapping his arms around him, pulling the hunter towards him.

Dean chuckled, snuggling into Cas’ embrace, “Okay, I’ll bite. How exactly am I a giant canyon?”

Cas smiled, leaning down to speak into Dean’s ear, “Well, it’s complex and I can hardly fathom how such an amazing marvel even exists, much like you.”

Dean hummed, “Go on… you know flattery gets you everywhere!”

Cas chuckled and pinched Dean, “I’m trying to be romantic here. Anyway, it’s vast and all encompassing. Like the way I feel when I’m with you. When you’re here, everything else falls away and it is truly beautiful.”

There was a moment’s silence, Dean had no idea what to say. That was the most amazing thing anyone had ever said to him and he had no idea how to reply. He turned and looked into the angel’s big blue eyes and smiled at him, simply smiled.

Then he said, “You think I’m beautiful?”

Castiel smiled back, “Of course. The most beautiful of all God’s creations.”

Cas took Dean’s breath away, so he did the only thing he could and kissed him, long and slow, before deciding that there had been way too much chick flick action for one date.

“So, what’s for lunch angel?”

And they sat comfortably in the middle of the canyon, eating and kissing and talking about nothing. Sometimes they talked about nothing at all, they just sat in silence, taking in the solitary beauty of their surrounding and each other.

 

Sam ran his hands through his hair in frustration; his head hurt and he had found nothing remotely useful other than instructions to bury a potato if you have warts. He got to his feet with a sigh and lumbered sleepily over to the refrigerator, feeling hung over from the research.

He pulled out a can of Bobby’s light weight, crappy beer for just these occasions and cracked it open as he turned to head back to the desk, which was barely visable under stacks of books and parchment.

Bobby had gone to catch some shut eye a little while ago, so it was just him working in the darkened den. He wondered idly when Dean and Cas would be back from their impromptu date when he looked up to the sound of angel wings.

“Jesus!” Sam exclaimed as Castiel and Dean landed just in front of the desk, pashing enthusiastically.

They didn’t stop at Sam’s spluttering, merely kept at it as Sam averted his eyes and resumed his position at the desk. When they finally broke apart, Dean smiled and asked Cas quietly, “You wanna stay the night?”

Castiel smiled at him but Sam though he should set some ground rules so he spoke up, “Only if you are as quiet as possible in order to prevent lifelong scarring on your brother.”

Cas smiled at Dean who acquiesced in the most enthusiastic manner, before dragging Cas by the hand up the stairs. Yeah, there was no way they were going to be quiet. Sam sighed, he wasn't going to get any work done…


End file.
